The Loved and the Loveless
by bubbleblu000
Summary: Shizuka, an average girlloves to be on the internet, fate has it she meets a person called 7386,........who is he?Silentshipping SxS Please read and review, and i will update!
1. Chapter 1

The Loved and the Loveless

-

-

-

-

-

1-7386- the internet connection

-

-

-

-

It was another cold snowy, winter night in the town of Domino. Yes... at 5:36, the town of Dominio was a quiet and peace place. But in the midst of all quietness, peacefullness, and sleep. One person stayed awake.

Who was it? Ah, yes the Quiet and shy Shizuka Katsuya(). Staying up to see Santa Clause, No...

-

Her Lifeless eyes watched the white computer screen, while her hands typed on the green keyboard. She was on the internet, chatting in a place called Goddess of Talkiness,... It was an Internet Chatroom that had been the ultimate teen chat room since the last past two years, But it wasn't just free registration , you'd have to take an online quiz to complete your registration, and if you didn't live up to the mysterious Goddess of Talkiness, expectations, You couldn't join the Chatroom , and too alot of people ...after 67 minutes of asking questions and didn't join, they'd wonder, ...'what the hell was i thinking?' and poor Shizuka had to try 3 times just to get in,But hell it was fun...Right? Currently there had been only 13 members, and Yah, Shizuka was one of them! Right now she was trying to think of a Pen Name ... and a good one.

What about Kawaii345, no that's too common..., or Princess 234?...Dammit she thought, until her mind pondered into her most private thoughts, what about Kiaba's Girl?

Yes , like so many other girls, women ,and all the above, she too had fallen for the Egotistic jerk, The Cold Prince Himself...Seto Kiaba. She'd liked him ever since she'd laid eyes on him at the battle city. After those 5 horrible dueling packed days, she could'nt get Seto off her mind, ...like crackhead on the finest China, it was deadly as snake bite().

NO, TOO Risky... if Joey() found out he'd surely, strangle me to death.

True, True.

I know..., blueeyes096!

Would it work ? a Pen name that revealed her true feelings?...,BINGO, and by the way how would Joey find out, he never gets on the computer any way. In a Heartbeat, she quickly typed the words blueeyes096, she Whiffled before making her final decison. She pressed the button that clearly read Enter- BUM, BUM, BUHHHHH!()

a window popped up and it made this irrating jingle noise, which scared the hell out of her causing her to yelp. She quickly coverd her mouth. She felt the heat and sweat all over her skin, hoping she didn't wake up Joey, knowing damn well she wasn't supposed to be on the computer. It read: YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY JOINED THE GODDESS OF TALKINESS CHATROOM ! . THERE ARE CURRENTLY:3 MEMBERS CHATTING, WOULD YOU WISH TO JOIN?

she clicked yes. Another window popped up, two members were already chatting, then it read: blueeyes096 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM. Another window popped ,(again making the irratating jingle noise, Scaring the hell out of her), she turned the volume down. It Read :7386 WOULD LIKE TO CHAT WITH YOU, ACCEPT? she clicked yes. the small window turned into a small chatting box. Inside it read:

7386:asl?

she blushed, her first time in the greatest Chatroom and someone was already talking to her.

7386:asl?

blueeyes096: f-17-Domino city, and u?

7386:m 18 Domino

blueeyes096:Oh, how conveenant!

7386:Can't you spell?

So it began...

blueeyes096:i can spell just fine...y?

The internet connection...BUM,BUM, BUHHHHHHHH!()

blueeyes096:i can spell just fine...y?

7386:...are your eyes really blue?

blueeyes096:no, it just a pename,...

blueeyes096:hey, y's ur pename 7386?

7386:its my name on the telephone.

blueeyes096:oh darn,

7386:what?

blueeyes096:im not good at riddles!.

7386:do you have a pic?

blueeyes096:no, do you?

7386:yes.

blueeyes096:kan I c?

7386:no.

blueeyes096:y?

7386:cause , i barely even know you

blueeyes096:oh...k,hey wuts ur favorite thing to do?

7386:...

7386: I like to play duel monsters

blueeyes096:oh you like cards?

7386:yes i do.

blueeyes096:iz that y talked to me?

7386?

blueeyes096:my name, its named after the famous, Blue Eyes White Dragon card

7386:yes.

blueeyes096:tee hee...hey do you have a favorite duelist?

7386:No,

blueeyes096:i do his names,...Seto Kiaba!

7386:...Really?

blueeyes096: he always keeps me guessing, y'know?

7386: oh

blueeyes096:Hey y are you so anti-social?

7386:I didn't know I was until you told me.

blueeyes096: well u need 2 loosen up!.

blueeyes096:YAWN, im tired.im going to bed k, bye!

7386:Wait, please tell me your name.

blueeyes096:My name,...will be a secret, i dont know u that well, remember?

7386:L

blueeyes096:well, i'll be bac 2'morow, k? bye!

7386:yeah, bye

Shizuka now with no energy left, just turned of the screen to the computer,(rather than turn it off) and literally fell on the couch. She was exhausted...but hell it was worth it!

()- why does everyone name her shizuka kawaii?

()-did you know that if ur china's to pure it can kill you,...got that from CSI ! I LOVE CSI! No im not a crackhead!

()-DAMMITTT JONOUCHI !1 UR JAPANESE NAME IS 2 DAMMM LONG!

()-don't u just love that?

Yeah, My first chapter! im so happy now i can go to bed...but sincerly, this chapter was dedicaded to all the internet idiots(like me) who stay up on the computer 'til 5:56!AM!

but right now its 1:50am here, in California, Sacremento. So Peace Out! Read Review, and i will update and remember..., dont do drugs! Im bubbleblu000 and im out, PEACE! .!

-But hell, who reads footnotes? PLEEEZE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. still talkin'

THE LOVED AND THE LOVELESS 

CH.2

THE NAME GAME

Hey bubbleblu000 here sorry it took so damn long with a combination of loss of internet and writers block…this unfortunately sorry?!?! Oh and the setting is in Japan...so don't get offended when I say…,well typed fat Americans…like we look at the Japanese with high tech technology and super nerds….they look at us like fat people holding a gun and a bloody cheese burger…its sad yes ……but damn it, GOD BLESS AMERICA!  
Well anyway since your probably not even reading this,……..let the chapter begin oh and these() are writers notes , k?

At the kiaba mansion……..it was 12:58 pm, and who else would be up?, but yes the egotistic jerk , in the flesh ..Seto himself….and instead of doing his work like he was supposed to…he was chatting….with people ...online. YES, Chat rooms were definitely not his style, but since he couldn't physically socialize with his peers, he did it in cyber, without anyone knowing who he was….. I mean what's a socially scared teen supposed to do?!!?!?!

Seto was sitting there reading the following conversations:  
Why Americans are so fat How people miss use words like Retarded And other crap like that….

The Goddess of Talkiness chat room wasn't for everyone it was for the high educated class of the internet society. Not the 'hey any horny gurls wanna chat press 678' people…the normal people.

Right when Seto was a bout to sign off….when The irritating jingle noise that signaled an incoming IM(instant message) scared the heck out of him. It read:blueeyes096 WOULD LIKE TO CHAT WITH YOU, ACCEPT?

'oh her..' he thought to himself as he clicked yes.

blueeyes096: hey I remember you!

7386:yeah blueeyes096:what are you diong?

Blueeyes096:doing 7386:im talking 2 you blueeyes096: oh yeah….Seto's so cute!

7386.

blueeyes096:you're a guy, right?

blueeyes096:jealous?

7386:no

blueyes096:that's a first

7386:how

Blueeyes096:well not that many people like him and if they do like him its based off the fact their fans I guess

7386:so what, you know him or something?

Blueeyes096:no I didn't say anything like that!

7386:…well that's nice.

Blueeyes096: ;D 7386:well that's nice.

Blueeyes096:lol Blueeyes096:why don't u talk to me?

7386:I told you …I don't know you Blueeyes096:fine be that way :D But in the mean time just tell me a little about yourself?

7386: Only if you beg….lol Blueeyes096:oh so your the controlling type?

7386:maybe………

Blueeyes096:why do i feel uneasy then?

:D

7386: I dont know, maybe your...a crybaby?

Blueeyes096: I'm so not a crybaby!lol

7386:could of fooled me.

As time went on the two chatted with each other…..

night after night the two chatted.

typing.

Though they had never seen each other,

they thought they could trust eachother,

Will they ever find out who they both are?  
Only time will tell….

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sorry it took so long next chapter will be longer and better…I just wanted to get the whole chat room stuff outta the way , so i can begin the real story.please forgive me because ihate it when my favorite authors take forever...but i realized...Authors have lives to!!!:D thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Grammar oops!

Hey bubbleblu000 here sorry about my spelling and grammar.

I'm an immature High School brat who's flunking her English class .

I'm a flippin' sophomore!!! Sorry!!!

Anyway I moved and my internet is down for time being sorry.

Anyway keep reading my story!!!

Thank you all for the support!




	4. trapped in the closet

Ch.3 Trapped in the Closet (literally)

Hey bubbleblu here, I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Loved and the Loveless.  
Oh and I have a myspace, so if any of you readers have one…ADD ME!  
Anyway Lets get on with the story!

It was an average day at Domino high.

Everyone walked,………..No dashed at the sound at the bell, signaling that school was finally over.

The whole gang (Yugi , Joey , Tristan ,Duke, Bakura , Tea', and Shizuka) all met up afterschool in the quad just hanging out. Sitting on the Cement stage , their voices echoing all around.

"So Yugi" Joey said in a weird announcer voice "Now that the world is safe again, What will you do now?" "Gee, Joey…." Yugi started , looking up at the sky for words to say "um, I really don't know…I guess I'll-"

"You could enter another tournament" Tristan interrupted "You are after all the King of Games, gotta keep your title!"

"It's funny you say dat Tristan, If Yugi is the King of Games how come he isn't rich or something'?"

"Well if you remember Joey, the 3 million prize at duelist kingdom went to Shizuka's eye operation and at Battle city there was no money at all, You just get a rare card . It was just Kiaba trying to get the Egyptian God Cards" Bakura stated; British accent making him sound smart.

"Oh yeah Joey !, Remember?, that's when I was able to take my bandages off and see you duel" Shizuka said excitedly almost a shout.

"Yeah, I remember" Joey mumbled his head down .

"Hey Joey , What ever happened to that Blonde chick what was her name?" Duke brought up , knowing Joey was really touchy about that subject. Joey brought his head up and shot a death glare at Duke.  
Duke couldn't help but Crack up hysterically.

"Mia , Yeah Joey what happened to Mia, Don't you have a crush on her?" Tea said A large red blush formed on Joey's cheeks, unable to hide the fact that he still had feelings for Mia.

"Wow you sure are blunt, Tea" Bakura stated , again sounding all smart.  
"I d-do Not Like her!! She's so irritating! Anyways She's like Hecka old! Lika old Hag or something'!" Joey shouted trying to explain himself,….. he failed miserably.

"Yeah right Joey, you saved her remember,Right when Marik was-"

"Yeah I Know" Joey quickly cut Yugi off, He didn't want to hear that part of Battlecity again.

"I'm Going home " Joey said grabbing his bag.

"Aww c'mon Joey, we were just joking.." Tristan joked .

"Shizuka see you at home" Joey mumbled as he walked off. " hurry up too mom is coming home to visit us"  
'Ofcourse mom is coming to see us…..I could hardly wait!'

"Dammit Tea', why do you talk so much?" Tristan scolded

"Tristan don't you start with me !" Tea' shouted her anger exploding like a volcano!!

"Well It's true in every duel it takes so long because your talking!!! And Bakura too!"

"Whatever! Tristan! I'm Going home !!!!" Bakura and Tea Announced stomping off 

"uh, me too.. I gotta do some work" Shizuka said quickly running to her class.

"See what you did" Duke said Angrily "you made Shizuka leave".

Once in the hallway Shizuka walked to her class, she was never much of a runner.  
She stopped at her class B-2 and looked into the classroom from the small window . She seen the teacher sitting at her desk writing something on a piece of paper.  
Then she saw Seto! In the first desk to the left! She couldn't believe it! She stared at him he was doing a makeup test, just like she was about to do! She stared no more a gaze Looking at him his Blue sapphire eyes and brown chestnut hair writing on his test. Great , why'd he have to be there? She thought. At Battle City it was easy to forget about him with all the chaos going on. But it was different now.

She wondered what he was thinking…..

He was thinking of dying…..

He did not at all want to take this test from hell. But then he had to, it was a good excuse for him to get away from work. He simply replaced work with work. His eyes wondered around the classroom hoping for something to catch his intrest. He wanted to be here as long as possible .When he noticed something at the door window, it was a girl looking straight at him. For a moment he didn't recognize her, but then it came to him it was one of the cheerleaders from Yugi's group. He couldn't put a name on her but he knew it was one of Them.  
Shizuka looked into the eyes of Seto, …..She didn't even realizing he was looking straight at her!  
She panicked and immediately ducked .  
Her heart was racing, and she could feel her body sweating all over.

'He must think I'm weird or something' she immediately thought her heart racing. She knew with all her might she didn't want to go in there, but she had to make up the exam. She took a deep breath ,brushed herself off and opened the door.

Seto and the teacher both looked up, Shizuka blushed she hated when eyes were on her.  
She slowly walked into the classroom to the teachers desk, her head down. She could feel Seto's eyes on her skin it was enough to make her notious.  
Shizuka got her test from the teacher and headed to the back of the classroom, When her teacher stopped her.

"Shizuka," she said " I want you to sit in the front where I can see you"

'Oh great' she thought , 'I'm in sight range!'

She headed to a seat in the front row, three seats away from him and sat down.

And quietly began her test. Shizuka thought it was straight torture! She seen Seto looking at her from the corner of her eye and it was making her crazy!

But Seto was simply loving every minute of it, he could sense Shizuka was uneasy being around him (like everyone else) and was just toying with her. 'Perfect timing' he thought 'just when I was getting bored'.

An hour and 45min had passed and Seto actually started doing the test he was almost done, but Shizuka was having a hard time.

The teacher impatiently tapped her foot the janitor, the principle ,the whole staff had left and she was stuck at school still with to young brats…she had a life of her own too!

"Shizuka I have a small favor to ask…can you head down to the storage, and pick up five packets of paper for me?" she asked agitation hiding in her voice.  
The question was just plain random….here out of no where.

"Sure" she answered she got up and got the keys from teacher.

"Oh you should take Seto with you , I don't think you could carry that all by yourself."

Seto rolled his eyes , almost to the back of his head at that request.

Shizuka started crying inside , ALONE? With Seto????

Seto calmly got out of his seat and opened the door "Well?" he barked making Shizuka and the teacher jump back a little.

Shizuka hurried to the door, afraid what Seto might do if she made him wait any longer.

Once outside Seto snatched the keys from her, "Which room was it?" he demanded

Shizuka freaked "Uh-um…the upstairs one!"

Seto glared at her and immediately headed to the storage room, almost a sprint as if he her trying to leave her.

She wanted to shout out wait or something but her mouth wouldn't let her, so she followed , followed as quickly as she could.

When they got there Shizuka was completely out of breath, she was never the athletic type.

Seto took the key ,opened the door and walked inside.

"I-I'm going to get some water, okay?" No response he wasn't even listening.

Shizuka walked to the water fountain as slowly as possible just thinking to herself. Seto's attitude just burnt her up inside. No she wasn't expecting Seto to give her a hug and ask how her day was going, but gosh he didn't have to be such a jerk! Maybe all these things her friends were talking about were true!!

Shizuka got her water and headed back. 

Seto started looking through the cabinets for the paper packets, wondering what the hell he was doing there. He could of just left and make Wheeler carry the paper all by herself. He stopped for a moment, he could of just left now and let her panic her panic her little head off, Yugi's friends did have the tendency to be a little over dramatic. Like at Battle city it was like some kind of movie and the whole world wa watching them duel. He couldn't wait 'til the musical. He snickered, the thought of Yugi dancing and singing was enough to put him into a comma.

Seto continued to look for the paper laughing to himself like a mental patient, he stopped when he heard someone coming, probably Shizuka.

There was a little cart holding the door open She looked inside Seto was rummaging through some cabinets looking for the paper packets. Shizuka moved the cart out of her way and went into the storage room a loud slamming noise was made when the door closed.

Seto quickly turned around and headed for the door and tried to open it.

It refused , the clacking of the door not opening made the room grow more tense by each passing second.

They were locked in the storage closet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter , I thought trapped in the closet was the perfect title for this story was perfect. I wrote the story first then came up with the title…I was listening to R. Kelly's trapped in the closet 1-5 and it was cool. Yeah I'm a mental patient…so REVIEW!!

Oh this isn't a vampire fic, after reading vampire's bite SxS fanfic, I will never read another vampire fic unless it's done by it was perfect,  
AND look out for My Little Life! A Kingdom Hearts fanfic about how life was before the heartless came to Destiny Island. I Wrote it! Please Read it! And Review it!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! . 


	5. ooopsie

I just can write can I?

I have the words but I just can't put it into a nice neat story format….

Forgive me I'm sorry.

-bubbleblu000

Hopefully this has no grammar mistakes……….

HAH!!!!! Yeah right! Like I'd just get all sad, because I can't write well!!!!

TO HEL WITH THAT!!!!!!!

But I am so sorry to my readers (that actually check my grammar) that I can't seem to write like a sophisticated human being. ; )

Oh read my little kingdom hearts story…..it's probably crappy or probably not crappy!

But I love when my hit counter goes up!

-bubbleblu000

R.I.P 2pac, Aaliyah, and Notorious B.I.G


End file.
